Music Meme
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Various MacaoxCana drabbles dealing with different songs. Character death.


**One Shot: Music Meme  
Word Count: 768  
Summary: Various MacaoxCana drabbles dealing with different songs. Character death.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Loreen - Euphoria  
She asked her self why this moment would have to stop so soon.  
She knew it... they were halfway through the dance and she didn't want it to stop.  
Cana had her arms around Macao's neck and his arms were around her waist.  
It seemed like they were all alone.  
No one was with them as they slowly danced to a slow melody on Lucy's and Natsu's wedding.  
It didn't matter that he was 11 years older than her and had a son already.  
All that mattered was that she was in his arms and they were this close together.  
She knew that once this one dance had finished they'd go back to the bar and drink a beer.

Kelly Clarkson – Addicted  
To him she was more important than his beer.  
And Macao was sure that she was feeling the same way.  
When he heard that Tenrou was destroyed he knew the remained members of Fairy Tail were more than shocked.  
He showed a strong facade.  
For his friends and mostly for his son.  
He knew Romeo was crying because he thought Natsu was dead.  
He couldn't tell him that he was haunted by her ghost and that he woke up in the night after nightmares calling her name.  
Sometimes it seemed like all the air had left his lungs.  
The nightmare was always the same. He was on a field in the woods and he saw Cana.  
He knew her brown curls and her bright blue eyes that were shining at him she was dressed in a long white nightdress and motioned for him to come over to her once he neared her she ran.  
And he chased after her although he knew it was hopeless, that she would go away and he couldn't reach her.

Adele – Someone Like You  
She cried when she got the invitation.  
The invitation to his wedding.  
She couldn't take it.  
It didn't take long for Erza, Juvia and Lucy to be at her place.  
Although they tried their best to sooth her all four knew it wouldn't be possible.  
She cried nights and days.  
After she didn't appear in the guild Macao got worried for her and asked Cana's father were his daughter was.  
He only snorted and pulled out Macao by the collar.  
"Guess where she is... She's in her apartment and cried her heart out and why? Because you are such an asshole...", he was about to go on when Macao freed himself and ran to her place.  
He pounded on her door and when the landlord opened the door for him he stormed in.  
Cana wasn't there.  
But she had left a letter for him.  
A goodbye letter  
"Dear Macao,  
Never mind I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you two. Don't forget me, I beg. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead!  
Cana"

The Rasmus – In The Shadows  
They were fighting side by side.  
They knew it was hopeless.  
They were outnumbered by 300.  
2 against 300.  
They didn't give up but still some days later they were buried next to each other in Magnolia.  
What no one knew is that they saw their friends and family.  
Gildarts, Cana's father and Romeo, Macao's son went to take out the remaining 200 opponents.  
Without knowing that they were followed.  
Cana and Macao were with them.  
But when the 200 mages fought against the enraged Fairy Tail mages and lost.  
The survivors swore that they'd have to fight four instead of two but Cana and Macao watched their friends form the shadows.  
Always.

Jessie J – Price Tag  
She was annoyed by all the blondes and redheads Macao brought to the guild as his dates.  
She knew their age gap was even high and that her chances had somehow slimmed down because of that but didn't that stupid old man realize those women were only after his money?  
Sure after they had won the Grand Magic games the jobs were coming in like crazy and it seemed like all mages from the guild would become millionaires soon but they didn't care. they were still the same.  
Cana was jealous.  
And she knew it.  
He knew it as well so he didn't believe her that she told him about his materialistic girlfriends because she was his friend.  
He knew it was because of her jealousy.  
And made her even more jealous with even more girl like that... until she surprised him on a date with a blonde bimbo and just kissed him.

******That was inspired by my dear friend Neko-Tiara who did such a thing before. And since there is not enough love for Macana I thought I'll do it with Macana.**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
